


Angels in the Deep

by AnyaDawnFaye, Lady_Sinistra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaDawnFaye/pseuds/AnyaDawnFaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sinistra/pseuds/Lady_Sinistra
Summary: The Deep Roads expedition didn't exactly go as planned. You'd think Joselyn and Kyali Hawke would know this about their lives now. While trying to find their way out of the endless tunnels and mines, Kyali, the younger of the sisters, discovers a little something about herself. And a certain silver haired elf.This is apart of the Hawke Twin AU I'm working on with Lady_Sinistra. Joselyn is her Hawke, Kyali is mine.





	Angels in the Deep

With a yell, Kyali Hawke slammed her staff to the ground as flames erupted before her. The last of the darkspawn finally lay dead at her feet. Taking quick inventory of the rest of her venturing party, they seemed none the worse for wear. Varric, Anders, and Kya’s twin Joselyn were pouring over the map that had led them this far, but Fenris was leaning against a pillar some distance away.

She had to be cautious in approaching the elf warrior. He was still wary of mages, but Kyali wasn’t about to interrupt the other three from their bickering over the map. She was thinking about drawing his attention with some witty remark involving the fight they had just won when the elf slumped and dropped to the ground, arms wrapped around his midsection.

Kyali bolted towards him and knelt on the ground. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, the fierce look he gave her could have just as easily frightened her away, if it wasn’t for the blood dripping to the floor from between his arms.

“Fenris…”

“I’m fine,” he snarled.

“Andraste’s flaming titts. No you’re not. Why didn’t you say something sooner?” She carefully tried to pry his arms away from the wound to get a better look. Light green waves of magic began to form around her hands. He struggled to pull away from her.

“I said I’m fine!”

“AND I’M NOT LETTING YOU GET TAINTED BY THE DARKSPAWN!” He stilled at that, turning his gaze from her. Whether the others had heard her shouting, they did not acknowledge it. Very slowly, Fenris’s arms dropped to his side as he leaned back against the pillar and Kyali was able to get a full view of the wound. It looked like a sword’s blade had been drawn across his stomach, blood starting to stain his dark armor. The dark haired woman grimaced as she carefully placed one hand on the wound, the green light now swirling in and around the gash. Fenris clenched his jaw and tilted his head back. Kyali wasn’t sure if the pain he was expressing was from the wound itself, or her healing capabilities.

“Sorry if it stings a little…” she whispered. “Bethany’s better at this then I am…”

“Bethany?” Fenris turned and looked at her, the faintest hint of curiosity in his expression.

“My younger sister. You met her briefly, remember?”

“...Ah, yes. The other mage Hawke...”

Kyali met his gaze. There was a strangeness to his expression for the briefest second before he turned his face away from her.

“Yeah… the other mage...” She looked down at her handy work. The majority of the bleeding had stopped, but the wound itself looked terrifying. “We have two options here… I secure several wraps around that so it doesn’t risk infection,or worse...”

“What’s the alternative?”

“...we cauterize…”

Anger started to rise in his face as he shot glances at her hands. She knew the elf hardly trusted magic beyond healing, so she leaned back and raised her hands, showing no magic being summoned.

“That's why I suggested the bandages first.”

The anger faded and he mumbled something under his breath about bandages.

As she rummaged in her pack for linen wraps, Kyali could feel Fenris’s gaze watch her every move.

“You could have just as easily brought someone else along. Why bring me?”

“We needed someone who could help Joselyn dish out the damage and take hits if it came to that… it was going to be either you, Carver, or Aveline.” She finally found the linen wraps and began to secure them around and over the wound. He occasionally flinched at her touch, but remained seated before her. “Aveline shouldn’t be pulled away from her work too much with her upcoming promotion, and with the expedition to go on weeks, that was too much to ask.”

“And what of your brother?” He winced but didn’t show any other outward signs of pain.

“.... Most days we get along just about as well as you and Anders do. He pissed me and Jos off the day before we were supposed to leave, so we left him behind. Besides, someone needed to take care of Mother and Bethany. Not like Gaimlen is going to do anything to help anyone besides himself.”

There was some truth to what she had said. She closed her eyes and could hear the argument she had had with Carver as clear as day as the scene played through her mind.

 

_He was angry. Which wasn’t any different than normal as of late. The two had stepped outside to have the argument and not upset Leandra any further. Kya had suggested Joselyn go the other way… so as not to murder the only Hawke brother._

_“I’m not a child, Kyali! I can take care of myself in a fight!”_

_“And who’s going to take care of Mother if something happens to the lot of us on this journey?! You want to leave that to Gaimlen?” Carver’s jaw and fists clenched as Kya looked him directly in the eye. “That’s what being the head of the house means. If something does happen to Jos and me, that responsibility falls on you.” That didn’t seem to defuse his anger any. “Carver. We wouldn’t do this to you if we didn’t think you weren’t ready to become head of the family.”_

_That seemed to strike a nerve as the tension slowly left his body and he hung his head._

_“Mother’s not going to like this. You were always her favorite… and Jos looks so much like father...” he grumbled, defeat tinging his voice._

_“Don’t kid yourself, brother. You’re the man of the house, remember? Other than your hair, you're the one who looks most like Dad.” Although she meant for her tone to be teasing, it came off as bitter. She stepped towards him and pulled him down so she could kiss his forehead. “We’ll be back before you know it. Think of it this way. You’ll get a couple months off from dodging Templars with me.”_

 

“Hawke?”

Kyali didn’t realize she had stopped halfway wrapping the bandages around Fenris’s body. Nor did she realize the close proximity that it had left her in. This was the closest she had ever been to him without him physically moving her aside, and yet he made no moves to push her away. Their breathing had all but stilled, Kya’s catching somewhere in her throat. Fenris was still, both hands still on the ground by his sides while Kyali’s rested on either side of his ribcage.

When they had first met in the darkened streets near the Alienage, she thought him to be rather good looking. Tanned skin, silver white hair, the faint glow from his tattoos, a lithe form with enough strength to wield weapons nearly as big as himself... And the expression he was giving her right now was perhaps the gentlest he had borne since they had met. Or perhaps it was his confusion about the situation that she was misinterpreting.

Maker’s mercy, did Hawke even dare to admit she was attracted to the brooding, mage hating elf?

She quickly sat back on her heels after tucking the end of the wrap in place to secure it.

“There we go…” her voice slightly raised in pitch and failing to hide her embarrassment. “Good as new. If something doesn’t feel right later, I’ll.. uh… I’ll try to fix it.”

Kyali stood and turned away, her hands flying to her cheeks to try and rid them off the burning blush that had started to spring forward.

“Kya…”

She stopped short, surprised by him calling her by her nickname. Not her surname that everyone else called her by or how she always introduced herself. Only family ever used that name on her. She turned over her shoulder, eyes wide.

“Yes?”

Hazel green eyes locked with pale blue as he carefully stood. He placed a hand on her shoulder before continuing on towards the other waiting party members.

“....thanks.”

She smiled, trying to disregard the faint flush that still fought it's way to her cheeks.

“Anytime, Fenris.”


End file.
